Hormonal Teens
by newyorkers
Summary: Edward is hopelessly in love with Bella, while Bella has eyes for everyone but Edward. How much will it take for Bella to realise that the guy for her has been in front of her the whole time. There will be some Jacob/ ? character drama before cannons.
1. Chapter 1

Hormonal Teens

_Hello everybody. This is a new story of mine that I'm trying out, I hope you guys enjoy it._

Edward's POV

Bella Swan, local heartbreaker. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, just damn perfect. My bestfriend. Since her family (Charlie, Renee and her) moved next door 10 years ago, Bella and I have been each other's closest confidantes. For myself this was a blessing and a curse; a blessing because Bella trusted me above all others, a curse because i seemed to be trapped in 'the friend zone'. See, I love Bella Swan. I love Bella Swan.

I LOVE BELLA SWAN!

Bella Swan doesn't love me. And it tears me up inside every time she gushes about her latest boyfriend (as I'm her bestfriend), or comes over so that my sister Rosalie (accompanied by the crazy pixie named Alice Branden from further down the road) can dress her up for a date. It's a little pathetic isn't it... maybe it's very pathetic.

"Edward, you're brothers and sisters are waiting outside already, it's time for school." I heard my mother shout effectively drawing me out of my spiral of self loathing. It didn't matter i was eager to get to school.

Making my way towards my volvo i quickly waved a quick goodbye to my mother Esme while picking up a pop tart ready on the table. My brother Jasper and sister Rosalie were already seated in the car, Rosalie visibly struggling with not yelling at me to hurry up, she was trying to prove she could be patient.

The best part of school: I had every class with Bella. A result of similar subjects and a lot of luck. Finally arriving at school I immediately scanned the parking lot for Bella's decrepit red truck. Finding it my heart couldn't help it's momentary stutter as i saw my Bella, that seraphic being toss her head back in laughter as Alice appeared to be telling her something amusing. Recovering from her laughter and sensing my gaze she turned to see me and smiled. Rosalie and I made our way towards the truck as Jasper went off to find his friends. Forks highschool was a very clique based school, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I all belonging to the 'popular' group, as embarassed as i am to say it, it was by no means a self established title, more so a derivative of containing the 3 most sought after girls in the school. And to my extreme distate, Bella being the most sought after of the 3. Jasper, being in the year above us had his own group of friends, among them Emmett was a good friend of ours as well.

In greeting, Bella threw her arms around Rosalie and I giving us each a kiss. After Alice did the same we made our way towards our lockers chatting amiably about our mutual dislike of returning to school after the holidays.

It was just a typical morning as we made our way down the hall peacefully, punctuated by periodic glares on my part as I caught boys and teachers alike admiring my Bella. As caveman-ish as it sounds I wanted nothing more than to throw her over my shoulder and run off into the sun set with her. Alas, that though was added to the pile of unfulfilled Bella dreams.

The only difference is that a new kid was joining us today, the school was buzzing from the talk, though our group remained rather oblivious to the gossip. I was happy to start out routine at school as a Junior, perhaps this could be the year for something to happen between Bella and I. The thought was quashed as quickly as it was born, because there was the new boy. He was tall, taller than me and I as considered tall. He had to at least be 6 foot 4, with muscles along his length, he had to take steroids. He had dark skin and hair as dark as pitch. I was confident enough with my sexuality to admit that he was handsome. But that wasn't what brought down my spirits, I had no problems with girls having someone else to drool over. In fact, I grew rather tiresome of the fruitless attempts of the hormonal teens in the school. What turned my heart to a weight in my chest was that said tall dark handsome guy had his arms wrapped around MY Bella.

_Anyways, that's my new story! Please give me some feedback. Should I write the bulk of the story in Edward's POV or should I use a variety of them? Should I even bother continuing this story? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sorry about the late update, I've only just started writing again. Updates will be more frequent now, although this is the only story I'm currently working on. Hope you enjoy._

Bella Swan

I was squirming from excitement as I waited in front of my car, talking to Alice, and waiting for Edward and Rosalie to arrive. These holidays I had gone up to Jacksonville to see my mother, and was fortunate enough to meet Jacob. Jacob was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He was also warm, funny and laid back. And he was my boyfriend. Having only arrived yesterday, I decided to keep it a secret from my friends because Jacob was transferring to our school. I couldn't wait to see what my friends thought of him, I'm sure they're all going to love him!

As soon as I saw their Volvo roll in I wanted to run up to their car, but I held my own and waited for them to approach, it took a lot of will power. After one of Edward's signature twinkly smiles Rosalie and him finally made it over. Amidst the gawking faces (don't know what they were looking at), I finally saw Jake's smiling one and quickly rushed into his waiting arms.

Alice Brandon

Something was up. Bella was in an extra good mood and she was evasive when answering my questions about Jacksonville this morning.

…

Why the hell is Bella racing down the corridor, she couldn't be excited about class. Holy crap. Now that's a hunky piece of man meat wrapped around Bella, no wonder she's happy. Wait, Bella has another new guy?

Bella Swan

Exactly 5 seconds passed in absolute silence as Rosalie, Alice and Edward just stared at Jake's tanned arm wrapped firmly around my waist and thumb tucked into my belt strap. I looked into each of my closest friends faces smiling, Alice looked excited and ready to burst, Rose's eyes travelled down Jake's body appraisingly and Edward, I couldn't read his expression.

Alice broke the silence by simultaneously squealing and squeezing the air out of Jake and I.

"Are you two going out? Wait, how do you even know the new kid? Hold up, who are you anyway?" The questions spilled from Alice rapidly. I'm sure she would have gone on if I didn't shut her up with a punch to her arm.

"Ok guys, this is Jacob Black. We met in Jacksonville, he was there for an elite rugby camp as a promising young student, but he's actually from the rez half an hour away. Anyway, he's transferred here for his junior and senior, because it's a bigger school with better facilities. We're going out now, and I think that's everything, so I'm just going to take a breath now." I recited rapidly, before looking up at Jake and giving him a reassuring smile.

Edward Cullen

It took every ounce of control to look pleasantly surprised, but I could tell that Alice saw the underlying grimace as she shot me a brief pity glance in the middle of Bella's speech.

I didn't know how many times I could see Bella look at another guy that way. I wanted to wear the expression that stupid Jacob was wearing, that bedazzled, euphoric, charmed look. I wanted to hold her in my arms and think, 'how did I ever get so luck?'. At this moment, I hated Jacob Black.

_Sorry short chapter, but what happens next needs a chapter of it's own. Reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella Swan

It was the period before lunch and I was thinking it was pretty rotten luck that I only had one period with Jake, and it was last period PE. Although I can imagine watching Jake in his element, on the sports field, would be fun. With his chiselled abs, and glistening dark skin… Shit someone's calling my name. I looked to my right only to see a frustrated Edward trying to get my attention. How embarrassing, I just had to wipe drool from the corner of my lips in front of my best friend, but it didn't look like amusement in Edward's eyes… was it anger? Why would he be angry? Maybe it's just the frustration from me ignoring him…

"Bella. For the hundredth time, are we still on for McFlurries after school?" Edward repeated.

Oh right, I forgot about that, man am I a sucky friend. I promised Jake we'd hang out, I guess Jake could just join us.

"Yeah, of course Edward. I mean it has been 2 weeks since we last hung out, because of the Jacksonville holiday." I reassured Edward, his answering crooked grin drew a smile from my own lips.

For a while we just sat there smiling at each other, his green orbs shone bright, from my periphery I saw his hand twitch… then the bell rang.

Edward Cullen

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or furious. For one the bell may have saved me from making a really stupid mistake but on the other hand, I was 2 seconds off grabbing Bella and kissing her with all I had, showing her how I really felt, how I couldn't just be her friend… Where'd Bella go?

Urgh that Mike Newton, I cannot leave Bella alone for seconds before some one or other swoops down to harass her. That girl is too damn appealing for her own good. But fortunately, I was there for Bella, it is and always has been my job to protect Bella from the entire male population. I was grateful that in that capacity Bella needed me.

I quickly stood up, prepared to perform my duty when…

Bella Swan

That vile Newton was asking me out again. How many times could I say no? Mike was leaning forward about to pick up my hand (gross) when out of nowhere

Out of nowhere a large hand came up from behind me and pushed Mike away, while simultaneously pulling me back against a familiar, firm body. I relaxed against his frame as he tightened his arms around me.

"Are you ok baby, man that guy looks slimy. Is it always like this?" Jake whispered reassuring into the shell of my ear, my skin tingled as his warm breath trailed across my neck. Shivering I turned around to wrap my arms around Jake's broad shoulders.

"Closet now" I broke out huskily, an order Jake complied to instantly, walking backwards rapidly into the conveniently located janitor's closet 4 meters away.

* Lemony content alert: This is not an M rated story, so if you want to read, message/ review me and I'll send it to you. It's pretty darn good if I may say so myself, so don't hesitate to ask.

Edward Cullen

My heart nearly broke right there when I saw Bella push Jake urgently into the Janitor's cupboard. I know Bella kisses her various boyfriends, but this felt different. The heat I witnessed in that moment shook me, that brief pre-closet exchange had more heat than her kisses with her exes, whether it be public pecks or the make out session I had the misfortune of walking in on while she was dating that ass hole James.

I quickly jogged to the restroom after hearing a thump against the closet door, worried about what sounds I might hear and fearing I might get sick. 5 minutes later I joined an Alice and Rosalie deep in conversation at our regular table, and to my dismay I was yet to see Bella come to lunch. I wrung my hands relentlessly under the table, staring at the cafeteria door, hoping that the next person to come in would be Bella, leaving Jacob alone in that closet, preferably dumped with a black eye for even thinking of touching her. Another 5 minutes passed, I was still zoned out and probably green when I finally I heard Alice ask me a question in a raised voice.

"Edward! I said where is Bella?" Alice practically yelled right into my ear. Deciding I did not want to relive that traumatic experience I said I didn't know before finally looking down to my lunch tray.

"I bet she's with that hottie Jacob." Rose added, "Did you see the muscles on that guy Alice? And the way he looks at Bella… I think he might love her! I know it's soon, but he's so attentive to her. Man, Bella is oblivious, if I were her I would jump him."

I growled at that, literally growled, to which Rose merely smirked. Bitch.

"You know Eddie, this is all your own fault. She has no idea how you feel, she could be off who knows where with you right now, instead of Jake. If only you weren't too scared. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Alice said.

"She could reject me"

But the again, is rejection any worse than watching her off with that dog, and lunch is ending, why the hell isn't she here yet!

_There you go, and so the drama ensues. To find out what happened in that closet, ask for the lemony outtake, if you're old enough. _

_Coming up,_

_How are B & J going to act together when having McFlurries with E? Will E finally fight for B's attention and if so will B even reciprocate his emotions?_

_Thanks, Mir_


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella came in with her hair mussed and her clothes slightly rumpled and my mind was set.

I would not watch Bella with another guy, again.

"A few seconds later and you would have been late for bio, where were you?" I probed, being the masochist that I am. But I was still slightly reassured as I smelt her strawberry smell as she sat at the bench centimetres away from me.

"Ummm, I was just hanging out with Jake. Oh and I hope you don't mind if he comes along this afternoon?" Bella said quickly.

This is what I wanted to say:

"Of course that dog can't come. In fact you aren't to see him anymore, because you are mine." And then maybe grab her for a kiss.

But what I said instead was:

"Huh.. oh.. okay?" Fuck.

BPOV

Just then the teacher walked in and I turned my head to the front of the class. Anxious for the next period, yes, actually anxious for gym. I couldn't wait to see Jacob again.

As the teacher was taking a second to prepare for the class I began doodling in my notebook, my mind wandering out the window.

"Bella are you sure you're going to be alright in this class?" Edward asked me looking worried. I was confused, what the hell did Edward mean.

Oh… oh… I suddenly felt very light headed as I saw the bloody sheep's lung on our bench. My head drooped down. The last thing I noticed was that I was squeezing Edward's hand like my life depended on it. Then black.

EPOV

I felt whole holding Bella's small frame in my arms. Alerting the teacher, I was then excused to get Bella some fresh air outside. Carrying Bella, I walked to a close by bench and cradled Bella on my lap, admiring the moment, holding her as preciously as I would a Faberge egg. A minute later she slowly came to, and her chocolate eyes found mine.

"What? Where are we?" she murmured groggily, while still in my arms. I don't think she noticed she was sitting on my lap, as she rubbed her face against my shirt.

"Don't worry Bella, we have the rest of the period off." I replied. I then felt her start to pull her off and was about to let her slide away when I remembered the promise I made to myself.

"Don't Bella, It's fine. Just relax." I murmured lowly, trying to subtly dazzle her, but considering I was just her best friend I don't think I have to say that Bella was pretty impervious to my charm. But to my great surprise, and joy Bella just nodded and rested her head against my neck. A minute later she seemed to be fast asleep, but I knew Bella, so I knew she was just letting her mind wander, as if it were a separate entity and it could just float out of her and fly into the clouds leaving he body uninhabited. I loved how comfortable Bella was with me. Bella, my love.

JPOV

Using the classic bathroom excuse, I left class a minute early so I could be waiting outside Bella's class as the bell rung. With long, strong strides I made my way over to the science building, looking out onto the lawn. And that's where I saw Bella. With that guy Edward. Curled up, asleep on Edward's lap! I didn't like that guy from the moment I saw him, walking with Bella at the beginning of the day. Glaring at the guys who looked Bella's way, although I didn't like those guys either, and staring at Bella with obvious love. I let it slide initially because I knew they were like brother and sister, but I still liked wrapping my arm around Bella in front of him, as if to prove a point.

But now, seeing him look as if he were floating in the clouds, I knew it was war. I quickly pushed aside that little worm of insecurity as I thought about the fact that he looked like a fucking male model, and that the girls worshipped him, though unnoticed. Not to mention that Bella does love him, though as a brother. Why didn't he just date one of his adoring fans.

And Bella, I couldn't wait to see how she was going to explain this, considering she was supposed to be my girlfriend. With renewed figure, I stormed over to the two , bursting their annoying bubble of serenity.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing with my Bella. Get away from her right now you fucking leech." I roared, snapping Bella out of her rest.

"Jacob, what the hell are you saying? Don't talk like that to Edward!" Bella said angrily, before realising why I was so angry and quickly standing up.

"Oh right, Jacob listen. It's not what it looks like. I fainted in bio and Edward was just helping me. And you know what? I think you should apologise to Edward, he's practically family and you guys need to get along." She said. I couldn't believe my ears, I would not, and could not apologise to him. Although I knew Bella had no idea that he loved her, I did. So I knew, it was more than just some innocent gesture. Ignoring her request, I pulled her right up to me and tilted her face up to mine.

"I'm sorry I yelled in front of you baby, I don't think straight around you." I whispered, centimetres from her face, hoping she wouldn't notice I didn't apologise to Edward while enjoying how mad this must be making Edward. It seemed to work as he eyes glazed over, I could imagine her heart rate picking up as she was pressed up flush against me, just as I manoeuvred her.

With that I pecked her lips gently and pulled her away from Edward, towards the gym. I thought it was a complete success until she turned around to thank Edward and ask him to walk with us. But with clear pain in his face he said he'd meet us there in a second. Jacob 1 Edward 0.

EPOV

It's war. I'm not scared anymore, two can play at that game. No longer scared about cloaking my feelings I was determined to give Bella shaky knees. I had to use this gym class to grab Bella's attention, Jacob was going down.

_Woo, get excited for that gym class! And I'd just like to apologise, particularly to Vampire Ginny Cullen, for my laziness in updating. I just have no idea where to take this story…_

_Thanks, Mir_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice POV

Jacob and Bella entered the gym just on time and quickly rushed off to change for gym, Bella stumbling as usual. 10 minutes later the entire class was sitting on the bleachers in the gym as Mr. Clapp was explaining the rules of basketball to the class. Suddenly the gym doors burst open. My eyes nearly popped out and I was caught between laughing out loud and hyperventilating because…

In walked Edward, but he looked different. First of all he was topless in nothing but a pair of sports shorts, he even ruffled his hair especially sexily, and on his face he wore the hottest (don't get me wrong, he's only my friend but I still notice) smirk on earth. This was unheard of; Edward was turning his charm up to the max as opposed to fleeing from the skanky girls in the schools. Eyes glinting naughtily he strode in, giving all of us girls an excellent show and knocking down all the guys' egos. This was soo weird.

I shot a quick glance to my left to see Bella's mouth slightly agape, I think I even saw a tiny bit of drool there, and Jacob's eyes nearly black with fury. This was not going to be good, but damn was it going to be entertaining.

Mr. Clapp couldn't even be bothered to reprimand Edward for his lateness and instead broke the team up into teams. Jacob and I were on one time while Bella and Edward were on the other, Jacob and Edward automatically named themselves as captains, not that anyone could even think about opposing that. Definitely going to give those guys a wide berth.

Standing on our different sides of the court we waited while Mr. Clapp went to get a basketball. Jacob was entirely focused on Edward as he spoke to Bella, obviously noticing that Edward had put on his full charm as he leaned his face in close to Bella, and would gently touch her arm as he spoke. And to top it off, Bella was giggling. Although I knew that Bella and Edward have always been like two peas in a pod, the fact still stood, that there was no way that Bella could ignore Edward's physical appeal at that moment. And this made the situation very different.

Thinking about it, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen, or what I even hoped would happen. I like Jacob, but it would be amazing if Edward and Bella were together, they just make sense. However, all I really wanted was Bella to be happy, and she seemed happy with both. Though I knew, they were going to force Bella to make a very firm choice if this escalated, and I knew it would.

With the ball in Edward's hands, and his attention finally on Jacob Mr. Clapp blew the whistle. Immediately Jacob dove forward, but Edward being the quick sucker he is swerved right and dribbled down the court to score the first score of the game, while Jacob had to be reminded he wasn't playing rugby having nearly made mash of Mike. On the second whistle Jacob immediately shouldered Edward, causing him to stumble giving Jacob the chance to catch the ball and shoot an excellent shot. 1 all. Both boys were red faced and Jacob too shed his shirt. The poor girls had no idea where to look, their eyes flicked between Jacob and Edward as if they were watching a tennis match. And Bella, Bella tried not to look at Edward but would sometimes flick her eyes away from Jacob just for a second to watch Edward's figure as he reached up to catch a ball. That girl was soo in trouble. When the score was 5 all and the boys looked ready to rip each other's heads off, the coach ordered them both to sit out the last 10 minutes of the game to give "the rest of the class a go". The remainder of the lesson was spent with Jacob and Edward glaring at each other on the bleachers, while Bella kept tossing them furtive glances from the court.

BPOV

As soon as Mr. Clapp dismissed us I rushed into the girls changing rooms to avoid facing either Edward or Jacob. I needed to think, without being distracted by Edward's yummy yummy abs. Shit. I did not just think that. I meant Jacob's yummy yummy abs. Holy crow, they both had yummy yummy abs. I knew the problem immediately, for the first time ever I was aware of Edward as more than just my very gorgeous friend but as a handsome man. Don't get me wrong, I always knew he was good looking, I'm not blind, every body knows he's amazing. But I still saw him the way I did in 8th grade when he was my first boyfriend. He was nice, caring and cute, that's why it made sense for me to like him. But 4 months later in our relationship we still acted like we always had, friends except ones who held hands or had our arms wrapped around each other. We hadn't even kissed. Edward would look at my lips, and I could tell that he wanted to, but it felt weird, it was Edward, the boy I played with in the back yard.

Problem was, Edward and I have always held hands and we always walked with his arm over my shoulder, even now. So mentally, I realised that Edward was my friend not my boyfriend… I wanted a boyfriend. And since then Edward returned to being just my friend… after acting weirdly for the first week after our break up he went back to walking around with his arm over my should but without being my boyfriend. Does that make any sense?

But now. But know, my body recognised Edward in more than just a friendly way. I'd always noticed the beautiful coppery colour of his thick messy hair, but I never noticed how it looked like some girl had been running her fingers through her hair after a nice make out session. I'd always noticed his shocking yet kind green eyes, but I never noticed how they pierced and glinted as if a storm of emotion raged inside fighting to pull you into it's depths, I never noticed the tingle I felt when our eyes locked. I always knew he was tall and built, he was a sporty guy, but how'd I miss the fact that he was so solid it was as if he were sculpted from the smoothest marble, every feature chiselled to statuesque perfection.

I never noticed, till now.

Why did I have to notice these things? It only made a mess of my life, because I still like Jacob, he too was a very fine specimen, and he liked me, and he just transferred here for my sake! Although, it is for his benefit too, being a better school and all… Still! And let's not forget that I can't jeopardise my amazing relationship with Edward just because my hormones are out of whack and have a one-track mind; set on dragging Edward to a dark corner. I mean Edward would think I was crazy, **I** think I'm crazy. He probably thinks of me as his sister now, I mean he's never hit on me, he's attentive because we're best friends and he's always taken care of me, that's it.

How does he see me?

And what the hell did Edward do between sitting on the bench with me during bio and walking into gym late?

Crap. I had to go get McFlurries with both of them right now.

_There we go, quite the milestone in the story. And I hope you guys are warming up to Bella a little more, now that I've explained her behaviour... hopefully._

_Also, I'm going to be putting a poll up to see what pairing you guys like best, so if one of you could tell me how to put a poll I'd be grateful. _

_Mir_


End file.
